<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad news by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938619">Bad news</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, M/M, Medical Conditions, Multi, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo finds out about his condition of infertility. Luckily his pack is ready to support him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission: Btw, will you write about Jisoo finding out about his infertility here or in a side story?? Hope you write it so my heart can break all over again.</p><p>I finally get to explain Jisoo's condition in my main fic, this was...really beautiful to write, but also sad, I made myself nearly cry hahaha.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: light mention of past abuse and rape.<br/>Also: I mentioned medical exams and conditions and I tried to explain the causes of it, but please know I have no medical knowledge and everything I wrote comes from my fantasy, so take it as it is: fiction.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan had a talent to sense bad situations before thay came. It was like his sixth sense, he could start to feel the uneasiness in his stomach and, most of the time, his feeling was right.</p><p>Right now, it was happening again. <br/>It was the third visit he, Jisoo and Seungcheol took at the gynecologist that had cured their omega.<br/>Since his injuries had gotten better and were completely healed, allowing them to mate a second time, it was time for the usual routine exams: hormonal balance, healing process of the marks, absence of inflammation or infections and so on.</p><p>The singer knew his mate was fine, at least from outside. The memory of that terrible night was still fresh and, even though the physical wounds had healed, the mental one was still open and fresh, every little reminder or unwanted contact making it burst with pain once again. <br/>However, in the waiting room of the clinic, Jeonghan couldn't chase the uneasiness away, the feeling something was wrong with his mate, even beyond his mental state. But what could it be?</p><p>He was distracted from his dark, undefined thoughts when the doctor called for them, smiling at the omega and scowling in Seungcheol's direction.<br/>She still hadn't understood how Jisoo could have forgiven him after all he had done and she couldn't trust him completely, even when the omega reassured her he was treated well.</p><p>The doctor let them in the studio and Jeonghan's bad feeling only increased as they sat in front of her desk.<br/>He forced himself to smile through his anxiety and asked an educated</p><p>"So doctor, is Joshuji doing well aside what happened last month?"</p><p>"Yes, Jeonghan-ssi, I assure you your mate is fine. The wounds have healed completely and his hormonal balance is nothing different from the one of a recently presented omega"</p><p>The second oldest sighed, relieved at the good news. Apparently and luckily, this time he had made a mistake and his gut had gotten a bit out of track.</p><p>"However"</p><p>The feeling came back, a single word capable of making anxiety crawl under his skin and get to his head. In his mind, a hundred of different scenarios played in the few seconds that followed the doctor's word.</p><p>"What is it, doctor?" Seungcheol intervened, his voice alarmed as Jeonghan was and his body leaning forward, sitting on the edge of the chair.</p><p>"I'm afraid...your mate won't able to conceive a pup. He's infertile"</p><p>Silence followed her words, the three of them taking in the news and processing what that meant for them.</p><p>"What...what do you mean? Tha-that's impossible, I can't be infertile" Jisoo stuttered out, hands in his hair and eyes still disbelieving, unable to accept that.</p><p>It broke the alpha's heart to see him like this and Jeonghan didn't hesitate one second before pulling him against him body, pressing a kiss on his hair and growling softly trying to comfort and reassure him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jisoo-ssi, but the exams don't lie. I'm afraid the problem resides with the internal wall of you uterus: even if your mates bred you and your ovule got fertilised, your uterus would be unable to let the pup grow and the embryo would die even before developing.<br/>I'm sorry"</p><p>The omega was now whimpering against Jeonghan's shoulder, muffled sobs shaking his frame as he processed the fact that he wouldn't be able to bear pups for his mates.<br/>He had always loved children, he was good with them and giving his pack a pup was one of his dreams, but also a responsibly he felt toward his mates.</p><p>Of course, every omega could carry pups, but he was the oldest, he would be the most experienced. He was perfect to start their family and they had talked about it. <br/>But now it all crashed down on them, sending their dreams, or at least part of them, down the drain.</p><p>"I-is there something we can do, doctor? Is there a cure, a surgery he could take or something? Please, there must be a way to fix this" Seungcheol spoke up, hoping they could still save the situation and his mate's heart.</p><p>"I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done for him. It's a rare genetic condition only found in male omegas. It could happen to everyone, I'm sorry it fell on you" she stated, showing how sincerely sorry she was for them.</p><p>"I'll give you some time, please stay here as long as you need" she kindly offered, excusing herself.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind her, Seungcheol crouched in front of a still crying Jisoo, tears streaming down the alphas' cheeks as well.</p><p>"Baby, baby it's ok, we'll work through this. We'll be fine angel, I promise. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, but you're healthy, this is what matters right now" he tried to reassure him, gently scenting him to make him feel safe and loved.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry alpha" the whimpering boy stuttered out, raising his eyes to meet Seungcheol's.</p><p>"Pup, you have nothing to feel sorry for, I swear. You did nothing wrong, this is-"</p><p>"I'm s-sorry I can't give you a pup, I'm just useless. I'm sorry you m-mated me" Jisoo continued, shattering his mates' hearts in a million of pieces.</p><p>"No love, please don't blame yourself. Please never think we see you in that way. You're not useless, you're a beatiful, amazing person and mating you was the best choice of our life. I would rather spend a day with you than an eternity with all the pups we want" Jeonghan intervened, raising his face to kiss him tenderly on the lips.</p><p>"Listen angel. There's nothing we can do about this, but we don't love you any less because of it. We'll have other omegas in our pack, we can still have pups. Please Jisoo, don't reduce yourself and your value to your ability to bear children" </p><p>The omega looked between his mates, still crying and heartbroken, hesitant, almost as if he didn't believe their words.</p><p>"Pup look at me" Jeonghan spoke up again, locking his gaze in Jisoo's and Seungcheol just thanked god for the weird superpower his mates had to understand each other with just a look.</p><p>"Please believe what we said. We'll work through this, I promise" the alpha said and the omega could only see sincerity and love in his eyes, so he finally accepted their words </p><p>The alphas sighed when they saw their mate nod, still sad and hurt, but at least sure his condition wouldn't affect their relationship.</p><p>"C'mon baby calm down, it's ok" Seungcheol growled softly, kissing him on the cheek and scenting him, Jeonghan doing the same by kissing the mark he had recently left.</p><p>When Jisoo's crying had transformed in soft sniffles and whimpers, the head alpha got up to call the doctor back and finish the visit.</p><p>On the way home, Jisoo didn't say a single word and, once home, he immediately hid in the room the three of them shared, pulling the bed covers above his head.</p><p>"Oh no. Is there something wrong with him? He's sick? What is it?" Seungkwan immediately asked the two oldest when he saw how the omega acted.</p><p>"He's been weird in the past month, especially during his heat, what's wrong with him?" Mingyu added, worried as well.</p><p>The two alphas looked at each other, sighing sadly.</p><p>"Kwannie, please go get everyone" Seungcheol finally said.</p><p>The smaller nodded, running off to get everyone in the living area.<br/>When the group was reunited, the two oldest sat down in front of their pups to give them the bad news.</p><p>"First of all: Jisoo is fine. There's nothing wrong with the post-presentation process, so don't worry about that" Jeonghan started, reassuring the boys before him, worried for their hyung's health.</p><p>"But the doctor found something that Jisoo didn't take very well. It's not a danger for his health, but let's say it...crashed a dream of his. As you know, he's an omega and he have always wanted to have pups, one day. Today, the doctor told us he can't get pregnant"</p><p>"What? Why?" Chan, their youngest, asked.</p><p>They had decided to be completely sincere with their to-be mates, so they wouldn't go and ask questions directly to Jisoo.</p><p>"It's because of a genetic condition" Seungcheol intervened "We don't know the details, but, basically, his uterus is unable to let a pup grow inside of it. It's rare and it affects only male omegas, but, apparently, he's the one case on a half million" he ended sadly.</p><p>"How did he take it?" Wonwoo asked.</p><p>"Not well, as you can imagine" Jeonghan said again "He was...devastated. Having a pup was one of his dreams and he also felt it like a responsibly. He thinks of himself as useless if he can't conceive, so it really crushed his confidence. We tried to tell him his value doesn't revolve around his ability to bear pups, but he's still in his head and won't talk to us"</p><p>"We decided to give him some alone time for the moment" Seungcheol added "You know him, he'll probably emerge from his room in a couple of days pretending he's perfectly fine and over it. We don't want to force him to talk about it, so please don't ask him anything" he concluded.</p><p>The unpresented pups all nodded, aware of the frail state their hyung was in.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Jisoo didn't come down for dinner, mumbling a "I'm not hungry" through the door when Seokmin had knocked to tell him food was ready.</p><p>They had left him in his room, not disturbing him any further and even Seungcheol and Jeonghan had decided to sleep on the sofa to give him more space.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>In the middle of the night, a half asleep Chan got up to go to the bathroom.<br/>On his way back to his room, however, a string of light and a muffled voice coming from the kitchen distracted his still hazed mind.</p><p>He walked toward it, slowly opening the door to find Jisoo hunched over the table, a cup of instant ramen before him and a still lit phone in his hand, tears falling from the tip of his nose onto the table.</p><p>"Hyung what are you doing here?" The pup asked.<br/>Jisoo was so engrossed in his own feeling he hadn't noticed his dongsaeng coming in, so his voice surprised him, making him jump a little in his seat.</p><p>He hurriedly dried his tears with the sleeve of his shirt and then turned to smile at the younger.</p><p>"Hey Channie, I...I was hungry and I came here to grab a bite. You should go back to bed, we have practice tomorrow" </p><p>"Mmh I'm a bit hungry too, can I stay here with you?" Chan responded.</p><p>Jisoo sighed, patting the seat beside himself and passing the still hot cup of ramen over to him</p><p>"Here, I barely touched them, you can have it"</p><p>The pup eagerly slid beside him and started eating. None of his hyungs would ever let him do something like this, that's why he liked Joshua so much.</p><p>"Were you calling someone, hyung?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah I...I told my family about today"</p><p>"How did it go?"</p><p>"My parents are okay about it. They basically told me what Seungcheol and Jeonghan alredy said..."</p><p>"But that's not what you need" Chan concluded for him.</p><p>Jisoo's head snapped up, looking at him.<br/>"Are you sure you're really fifteen?" He joked.</p><p>"Mmh sleep makes me wiser" chan retorted, the both of them chucking a little.</p><p>"But I guess you're right" Jisoo said at the end.</p><p>"Than what is it that you need?" </p><p>"I-I don't know. I guess I need someone to tell me this is all a bad dream and that there's nothing wrong with me, but that's quite impossible. I just...just need to hear the pain will fade and eventually go away, 'cause right now it seems impossible" he ended sadly, looking down at his phone.</p><p>"It will hyung. I know it's just a saying, but time really heals everything and it'll heal even this. So yes, your pain will fade and you'll stop hurting, I promise" Chan said, taking his hyung's hand in his and smiling at him.</p><p>Jisoo sniffled a little, battling back tears and just gripped his hand tight.</p><p>"Thanks Channie. Really" he smiled with glassy eyes.</p><p>"Would you like to come sleep with me pup? The room feels empty, but I don't want to wake Hannie and Cheollie"</p><p>The maknae nodded eagerly and got up to follow the older to his comfortable queen-size bed.</p><p>The next day, the group found an empty ramen cup in the kitchen and Jisoo sleeping peacefully, cuddled close to Chan, always mumbling in his sleep.<br/>Jihoon was the first to comment the scene.</p><p>"Well, at least we found someone who doesn't mind Chan's sleep talking"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaand here it is...:)<br/>Thanks got there's baby Chan to look after his hyung...gosh I love their relationship T T</p><p>I'm sorry for those who hoped for a final twist about his condition in the story, but I decided to keep it that way.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think, I always appreciate and treasure your comments, and don't hesitate to ask for particular ships or situations :)</p><p>Stay safe ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>